


Dinners and very tired men

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tired Jimmy, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Jimmy had been tired, Dean and Castiel spoil him a little





	Dinners and very tired men

Jimmy's just got home when Dean and Castiel round on him. Dean takes his coat while Castiel stashes his  briefcase in the closet. His mind is telling him something is up because they only do this when they want something or they've done something wrong, wanting to make sure that he's in a good mood before they tell him. There’s even been occasions where they’ve sweetened it with a round of sex.

 

It happened when they broke Jimmy's mother's vase. Castiel had always hated the thing, Dean didn't care either way but it was sacred to Jimmy. They fed him his favorite food that night, Dean gave him a blowjob and Castiel ate him out. When he was sated and blissed, they dropped the news about what they had done. 

 

Jimmy had been too tired to bitch about it and his boys had known that. They had fucked him again that night to say sorry again. 

 

So, with all this treatment,  Jimmy knows something is up. There's the smell of Chicken and noodles and soft music plays around the house. 

 

Jimmy loosens his tie and heads into the kitchen after Dean and Castiel. He stops at the door, smiling as he watches Dean stir something in the pot and Castiel has his arms wrapped around his waist. 

 

Castiel's head rests on Dean's shoulder, giving him directions on how to properly stir the food. 

 

“Just like that baby, don't want to stir it too much then the sauce won't be right.” Castiel instructs. “Jimmy hates a watery sauce.” 

 

Dean leans his head back, pressing a kiss to Castiel's lips. His eyes catch Jimmy's and he grins. 

 

“Look who's home!” Dean shouted. He untangles from Castiel and walks over to Jimmy. Dean wraps his arms around Jimmy's waist. 

 

Jimmy kisses Dean's lips,  and gives Castiel one as well when the man walks toward him. 

 

“What did the two of you do?” Jimmy questions. “I only get this when one of you, or both of you have done something.” 

 

Dean grins, running a hand down Jimmy's chest. He pulls the man close to his chest before he presses a small, chaste kiss to his lips. 

 

“We haven't done  _ anything  _ however I did  _ do _ Castiel shortly before you came into the house. If that's what you're asking but no, baby. We're cooking because you've worked three days straight and we really haven't seen you.” 

 

Castiel pulls Jimmy into a small kiss. 

 

“I was starting to think that you had run off with that cute little secretary of yours.” 

 

Jimmy recoils, “never. I would never do that to you. Either of you.” 

 

“Good.” Castiel smiles. “Go and take a shower. The food will be ready soon. Try not to fall asleep please.” 

 

Jimmy gives them a simple salute before heading upstairs and taking a nice, hot shower. 

 

                                        +

 

Jimmy is holding his head up, both hands rested on the table while Dean and Castiel speak about their day. 

 

He  _ is _ listening, trying to listen anyway. It would be rude to fall asleep now.

 

Dean and Castiel, however can see the tiredness that Jimmy holds. Both men stop what they’re doing and walk over toward Jimmy. Each take a side, lifting him up and heading him toward the bedroom. 

 

“What are you doing? We were having dinner.” Jimmy protests, his eyelids droop, nearly closing before the two men strip him of his clothes and put him into bed. 

 

“Me and Dean were having dinner. You were falling asleep, and it's okay. You need the rest. You sleep and we will clean up everything.” Castiel smiles. He leans down and places a kiss on Jimmy's lips. Dean follows suit once Castiel’s done.

 

“I feel horrible about this. I've been working so much I haven't even been able to spend time with the both of you.” 

 

Dean and Castiel fall into bed with Jimmy, one man on each side of him. He wraps his arms around them both. 

 

“We know that you're working hard to support the both of us.” Dean’s been  in between jobs and Castiel has unable to work for however long, “you're doing this for us to make sure that we're both happy and loved and--" 

 

Castiel buries his head in Jimmy's shoulder. Inhaling the lavender and peach scent of their body wash. 

 

“We love you.” Dean finishes. “And yes, you're working like a dog but we know you're doing this for us and soon enough you won't have to worry about it. You'll be able to cut back on the amount of hours you take. I think I found something working with Sammy and it could be a permanent thing.” 

 

Jimmy leans over and presses a kiss to Dean's cheek. “I'm happy for you, that's amazing!” 

 

“And Cas, Cas is thinking about going back to school. That way he can help a little too. This whole burden you're carrying isn't fair and we shouldn't have asked you to do it.” 

 

“You didn't ask me to do anything. This is my family. You're my family and I needed to do this.” 

 

Castiel sits up, running a hand down Jimmy's chest and frowns. “Not at the cost of you nearly getting sick from working so many hours. When was the last time that you actually just sat down in front of the television with a cold beer and enjoyed yourself? When was the last time that you allowed us to suck you off without you falling asleep during it?” 

 

Jimmy can see the anguish in Castiel's eyes and he doesn't like it one bit. 

 

“Don't do that yourself, either of you. It isn't fair. We are all in this together and I love the both of you. I don't mind working, I don't mind supporting the both of you. But like Dean said, things will get better. Things are changing and we're going to be spending a lot more time together now.” 

 

Both men lay their heads down on Jimmy's shoulders. He’s right, things would be getting a lot better. 

 

-


End file.
